


So the sims right?

by Woolygods



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolygods/pseuds/Woolygods
Summary: You’re rewards are never your own.





	So the sims right?

So the Sims right? You are a god, you create your subjects you create their environments from scratch or from something else once crafted from nothing by some other god of their own subjects. You lead them to prosper you lead them to joy you lead them to eat and bathe and sleep. You guide them as their needs dicate, you guide them as their whims dictate. But who receives the points for doing this well? Not you, but them. Your subjects give back nothing, you receive no rewards for yourself and your actions and your work. You look to a different window into the worlds of gods and their subjects that they receive no rewards for and know and witness fury. Can you call it a betrayal if no alligence was declared? It’s irrelevant, you see that gods have turned on those creatures of their own design. They burn and they drown and they freeze and they starve and it all is ordained by their own creator. You witness this and wonder when you will turn too? And when you’re consumed by your rewardless wrath how will it manifest? In famine? In plagues? In disaster? Will it be more direct? Flesh to teeth to dust as it always has and always will? You dismiss this train of thought and turn back to your subjects, content for now with no reward beyond long green bars and high numbers,

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr and twitter as woolygods


End file.
